


It Takes Two to Tango

by Zunda



Series: Primal Instinct [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Post DMC5, Sibling Incest, demon's mating season, literally fighting for dominance, past rape hinted once, public sex (sort of?? they are in uninhabited island tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zunda/pseuds/Zunda
Summary: "What's better than to have sex on his grave, yeah?" Dante mused, "It will be salt to the wound for the oh-almighty Mundus!"





	It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the 'Primal Instinct' series~
> 
> As much as I love the twins+Nero in a threesome, its also about time I give the twins some private and personal space (for now) >:3c

 

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" The dark, blue-ish demon grumbled in annoyance behind his twin as they shoot through the soon-to-set dusk sky with tremendous speed. The bulkier demon in lead merely snorted a chuckle. 

"Gotta give your son some space!!" Dante said in amusement, "Who knows, you might find yourself with grandkidー or twin grandkids next year!" Vergil glares dagger at him, unamused. The younger glanced back through the shoulder with a playful grin, "I dare you to beats me in flight, brother!!"

"Yeah, right, as I know where weー _YOU_  wanted to visit!"

"Oh, you know that place very well, brother!" Dante hummed, then a short pause, "...if it's still there." 

"What!? You are not even sure?" 

Dante smirked in return, flashing those demon teeth from ear to ear. He launched himself forward with a strong flap from his two sets of wings, leaving a gust of strong wind - and his brother - behind. The latter growled and booster himself with his wings in pursuit, zooming close behind his twin. Dante suddenly took a sharp vertical turn ー causing Vergil skidded to halt midair ー and propels himself up before disappearing behind thick cloud above them. The older squinted at the clouds above, but Dante didn't return back down nor likely going to, and thus he too shoots himself vertically up. Easily broke through the cloud with a vortex spin and spreads his wings far out as he hovers in the sky. With nothing but the clear sky above and around them, and the sea of cloud below their feet, Dante's broad, tough-hided form was soon in his plain sight. 

"Look..." Dante said without turning back, "The sun's setting." 

He slowly hovers close to his younger twin. What remains of the reddish-orange light that gently hits Dante's hide is really befitting and blends well with the dark, fiery-red body. He couldn't help but stares at the beautiful art in the form of muscle and scales. 

"Love what you are seeing?" 

Vergil chocked a breath, eyes wide open in surprise at Dante's sudden voice. The sky has long turned dark without him even realizing, and Dante's fiery demonic body shone like a mini sun under the night sky. Dante flashed out yet another wide, boastful grin of confident, circled around his brother, teasing in his gestureー inviting him to follow, to fly higher. He furrowed but complies nonetheless. With a flap, the older twin flew up in vertical line and Dante circles him along with every movement. Vergil's eyes follow his every movement. As if... as if Dante's courting him for a dance. He retracted his lips, not actually in disgust but more to disbelief. 

_A mating dance? Really??_

Dante spun in the air, fly up then dove toward his brother, a bit too close for comfort when his face was literally an inch apart from him before pulling away and soars across the starry night sky. Too bold and confident for his own good if Vergil has to say... yet, he doesn't hate it, per se, quite charming, in fact... although he will never admit it out loud. Sure, their mating season will be here soon, but they are still sane enough at this point, not blindly controlled by their sex-driven primal instinct,  _yet_ , and Dante actually have half a mind to shows courtesy regarding this matter. 

With a huff, Vergil follows Dante across the sky, fly face-to-face, close with one another they practically could feel each other's breath. Dante's eyed widen at first, but quickly replace with a genuine smile; had to admit he's surprised - and happy - to see his twin actually accepted his courting. Their gaze locked, intimately looking at each other at such close approximate distance. Not a word ever left their mouth, yet as they could read each other's mind, both demons tug and fold their wings close to their body in unison, allowing themselves to be pulled under by the gravity. The two doves down in a synchronized vortex spiral movement, breaking through the sea of cloud and only when they were close to the sea's surface, they spread their wings out, taking a sharp turn up to the sky once again. 

 _"Wohooo!!!"_  Dante excitingly yelled as he spun ahead, breaking the sea surface with his wings as he shoots through the waves. The older twin softly scoffed, smoothly glides higher from sea level to keep himself dry. 

"We're here!!" 

At the voice, Vergil looked at Dante and follows the direction his claw pointed... a small island? ...which look more of a ruble of dirt and stones than a proper island. They hover atop the small patch of the barren land; a small island in a caldera, for the exact, possibly formed after the mother island erupted. He squinted ー  _this place looks familiar_  ー then back to his younger brother. Dante jerked his chin toward it before making his descent. The older twin was reluctant at first and eventually follows his younger sibling. Once he touched down, Dante has already returned to his human form. Vergil huffed at the dust from when he landed. A gentle flap of his wing to blow the dust away before he too reverts back to his humanoid form. He glanced around, sniffing at the air ー the smell of the sea, and the dusty remains of the island ー he  _knows_  this bitter, nostalgic smell.

"Don't tell me...!?" 

"Yep, what remains of the Mallet island!" Dante instantly replied, resting his hands on the waist. 

 _"Why are we here?"_  He growled, snarled in annoyance. This place was nothing but a bad memory for him. A proof of he was weak, young, and reckless. Pathetically defeated and  _owned_  by Mundus, in both body and mind.   
 

"Well, Mundus as dead as he was," Dante mused, happily skips about the area, "What's better than to have sex on his grave, yeah?" 

Vergil frowned hard at his twin's suggestion. 

"What? It will be salt to the wound for the  _oh-almighty_  Mundus!" He added with a mocking hand gesture. "Besides, Nero won't know we are here - even if he knows, kiddo couldn't travel long distances with those spectral-y pseudo-wings ー spare him of the upcoming heat. Don't need to drag him into our  _lil' fight_ every season. He'll be as normal as any healthy guy as long as he doesn't smell our demonic rut; he won't even know it's the mating season without us around." 

Vergil's shoulders drop as he exhaled a soft sigh. He gets Dante's point about Nero, but he still doesn't understand why here, of all place. 

"Hey," Dante softly calls for him. Vergil eyed him from the corner of his eyes, the younger twin has rested his hips down to the ground, waving at him to come closer, to sit by his side. He huffed a snort as he walks toward Dante and settles himself near him, but still at literal arm's length away from him, legs crossed and back straight. Dante chuckled. Of course Vergil still keeps his calm, regal demeanor even in a wasteland like this. Not that he minds, he's more than glad for his usually stubborn brother being willingful today. Dante flopped his back against the dusty ground, arms splayed to the side as he stares up at the sky. 

"We used to do this a lot when we were kids..." 

Vergil spares him another side glance before he too directs his gaze toward the beautiful stars fully decorating the dark canvas of the night. The two star-gaze in silence serenades by waves crashing against the rocky cliffed surrounding and occasional howling sea breeze brushing through their hairー until Vergil slightly shudders from the cold wind. The older felt a strong tug on his arm, pulling him off balance and his upper body collapsed atop Dante. 

"It's warmer like this!" He said with a smirk. 

The older scoffed but doesn't actually pull away, resting his head on those chests, face facing at the opposite direction from Dante's head while snuggling close to his brother for warmth. 

"I thought you were dead; killedー" Dante softly added, "ーby my very own hands." The older twin didn't give any visible reaction nor reply, but Dante simply knows he's listening. "Hey, Vergil?" Another cold shoulder treatment. "I'm really glad, happy, to see you are alive..." Despite the obvious silence, he felt a light flinch from his brother who still rests his head atop his chest. Dante smiled to himself. It felt like a chunk of burdening weight has been lifted from his shoulder. A lot has happened since the incident in Mallet island, not mentioning his fateful encounter with Nero, V's case with Urizenー but more importantly, Vergil himself, now by his side, curled up against his body. He couldn't be happier to have his twin, his family, to be together again. He also made a mental note that he probably should thank Nero for what he did for them a few years ago. 

They stay in the same position for another couple minutes until Dante exhaled a short huff. He rose his upper body up, and in one smooth movement, shoved his twin's back against the ground. Arms flanked each of his sides as Dante towered above him, stares straight into those beautiful blue eyes, "We rarely see eye to eye, but I love you brother, I really do."

The older blinked at first before his face gradually flushed red. It's probably his hormone and primal instinct starting to take over, yet he couldn't believe he, in fact, blushes like some high school teenager. Too old for this kind of shit, or so he believes, and Dante couldn't help but giggles at his twin's honest reaction. So different than the usual stoic expression he wears on a daily basis. 

"That's cute!" 

  
"Fー Fuck off!!" He stuttered in his protests, trying to push Dante aside. The latter refuses to budge, however, firmly held himself strong against those half-hearted efforts to shove him away. Instead, Dante flopped himself atop his twin, pinning him on the ground with his muscle mass. Vergil choked on his own breath from the sudden weight. "For fuck's sake, Dante!" He snarled in annoyance as he gasped for air. 

"For  _fuck_ sake indeed," Dante grinned mischievously. 

Feeling a hard-on from Dante's lower region pressing against his crotch, Vergil Sin-Triggered himself and gave Dante a powerful kick to the torso, flung him a few feet across the barren land and immediately flipped up to his feet. He snorted and shook the dirt and dust off his body, and along with it, a series of spectral swords formed around Vergil, circling him in a defensive manner. 

  
"As if I'm going to let you take me  _that_  easily, Dante!" 

"Heh, I should have expected that!" Dante chuckled as he rose to his feet. It will need more than just a mere kick to stop him. He stepped forward, cracks his neck once then his knuckles as his own Sin-DT form took control over his outer appearance. He keeps their range at a short leaping distance away from each other. Dante licks his lips impatiently and spreads his wings out in displays. "One  _stab_ at a time I see." 

Vergil swishes his tail from side to side in anticipation, wings equally ready to do their job. Both flashed a toothy, cocky smile on their face, deliberately taunt at each other from their position with their subtle body language alone. The twins took to the sky in unison, speed through the dark sky like shooting stars, leaving trails of fireworks-like sparks and crackles every time Dante crushed those spectral swords one after another. Vergil gracefully  _dances_  away from Dante. Not a single time he attacks the younger sibling straightforwardly, simply dodges around while keeping up in regenerating his protective spectral swords; it's obvious he plays hard-to-get with his younger twin. Yet Dante enjoys every second of it, granted not without being stabs or slashing injuries (which heals as fast) here and there. Nothing good comes free after all. 

  
The moment those swords were down to a mere couple or so of them, Dante lunged forward before the older twin could whip out another set of them. Ignoring the remaining swords which stab deep into his tough muscles, Dante locks his arms around his brother, strongly pinned him as both of them crashed to the barren island with a force strong enough to create a crater from the impact. Both demons sprawl across the rough surface, twist and turn without wasting another precious second and leaped forward with a strong kick to the ground, ramming at each other head first.

Despite being twins, Vergil's body is born and built more for speed than power, and the headbutt impact just now was heavy for him. He gritted his teeth as his whole body was driven back from Dante's raw strength ー as much as he hates to admit it, he instantly knows he's on losing side. Dante has been hunting, fighting, and slaying demons after demons for possibly more than three decades; while he, on the other hand, has only become  _'healthy'_  again after consuming the Devil Fruit three years ago. The sheer amount of difference in their training and experience when it comes to close quarters combat was obviously inevitable. 

When pushing forward proof to be futile, he swallowed his pride by de-Triggered himself, pulling away and ducked down instead, tripping Dante's weight off balance the moment his target dodged to the side. He Sin-Triggered himself once more and circled behind Dante in an instant; a piece of cake considering his agility and speed, and at the timing Dante spun around, Vergil pounced on him, shove the off-balance, bulkier demon's head crashing to the ground with a strong slam. Dante grunted in pain. He wastes no chance as he leaped for the second time and landed atop his brother with force, claws dugs deep onto those tough skin and his full weight pressing at the torso. Before Dante could throw his weight around once again, Vergil opened his mouth. 

"I'll admit you  _are_  stronger, Dante." Those words made Dante's trashing ceased; eyes widen in surprise. Never thought the day where Vergil himself verbally admitted he's weaker will ever come. The older grinned, "But we'll do it  _my_  way!"

Dante intensely watches on as his twin brother repositions himself, slowly proceed to steer each of his legs away from weighing down at Dante's abdomenー now kneeling, flanking the younger on each side of his waist. He leaned forward. Rough, wet tongue brushes over Dante's cheek... went over the lips... moving slowly toward the neck base and gently nips on it. Dante shudders, eyes shut and purr loudly at the affection. From the corner of his eyes, he glanced through the shoulder, watches at how Dante's scaled, heavy cock making its hard erection known to the public. He flicked his tail, guiding the barbed-tip and rubbing it against Dante's length. He gasped when those barbs poke him rougher than he'd have liked and Vergil smirked in satisfaction from Dante's reaction. Shifting himself again, Vergil slowly but surely lowered his hips, allowing Dante's cock to stretches him from the inside, dry, yowling at the pleasuring pain and threw his head back with a snarl. His breathing was rough and his own cock slowly grew hard-on as he took his sweet time in familiarizing the sensation deep inside him. 

On the other hand, Dante wasn't very patient regarding the situation. He tried to raise himself up, wanted to pin his sibling down and breed him like a bitch, but whenever he tries to move, or even lift a finger, Vergil will mercilessly impale him back down with his spectral swords. 

"Tsk tsk, oh Dante," He hissed with head held high, mockingly reminds the younger that he's the one in charge. 

Dante grumbled in slight annoyance but decided not to struggle further. He technically still gets what he wants, to fuck Vergil... only the latter taking control of the whole situation instead of him. It irked him, yet at the same time, thrilled to have the front view of his brother being fucked by  _his_  cock. Vergil moves his hips, starting it slow and gradually picking his pace with every thrust and Dante moaned loudly at every single penetration. Once the older was close to climax, Dante could felt those claws dug into his tough skin, effectively drawing trails of blood from the wound. 

"Not so fast...!" With Vergil's attention has long averted toward his own pleasure in riding his brother, Dante was able to raise his upper body up fast enough to push the older twin away from him (aka his cock) and pin his back against the dry ground before he could summons those annoying spectral swords. 

The older snarled but quickly silenced with a deep, intimate kiss. Vergil's sharp teeth slightly broke the skin on Dante's tongue, albeit not on purpose. Won't stop them from doing what they are doing, however, and the two could taste the bittersweet iron as they lapped at each other inside sealed lips. When they parted, both lick their lips, savoring the smell of blood which still lingered deep inside their mouth. They exchange look, surprisingly calm now. Dante was the first to make his moveー by reverting back to his human form, visibly buck-naked, and with a gentle smile across his face. Vergil blinked at the sudden sight of Dante de-Triggering. He frowned, then a sigh, as he too returned to his human form, equally as bared skin as the former, although not to keen on directly laying at such rough surface. 

Dante leaned forward to tenderly rubs his stubbles against his twin's face, purring along the way as he sniffed the back of his ears and slowly moving south toward the base of his neck. The older welcomed the gesture, purring back in content. Dante positioned himself between Vergil's legs, slowly pushing them apart while teasingly caresses his inner tight and watches at how the pre-cum drips from its tip. Vergil stretched out and locked his arms around Dante's neck while the legs went around Dante's waist, staring at him, silently  _demanding_  his brother to give him what he wants right there and then. 

The younger snorted a chuckle. He immediately guides his cock toward the waiting entrance, slowly pushing the tip through the rim. Vergil gasped and moaned at every inch pushed deeper inside his body. Once he was sheathed all the way to the base, Dante didn't waste any second, nor the older twin would allow him to, pounding into Vergil as their life depends on it. 

Vergil moaned and yowled at every thrust hitting his prostate. He clings onto his sibling strongly, nails dug into Dante's back; won't injure the latter as badly as when they were sharply clawed in Sin-DT form but still leaves a momentary stinging burn on those human skin before it's healed again. He was the first to came, splattering his cum onto their torso. Dante's far from over, however, and this time, he's taking it slow, waits until he's done, allowing themselves to catch their breath first before Dante's hand went over the spent cock, stroking on the shaft and occasionally went to caress those testicles, over-sensing those sensitive nerves yet again. 

"Dant _ー!!_ " Vergil chocked, panting hoarsely as both front and rear of his lower region being stimulated simultaneously. Clutching himself solid to his sibling, Vergil pants like a trembling mess and bites onto Dante's shoulder which sure will leave a red visible mark. His cock is eagerly hard again in no time. 

 _"Jackpot!!"_  Dante mused, proud of his handwork, teasingly poke at the tip and earned himself a stab through the forehead from a spectral sword. With his brother's head resting on his shoulder, Dante couldn't even see his face at this position, yet he's sure Vergil's glaring dagger at him at the moment. Dante shook his head off the slowly disappearing sword, "Fine, fine, I'm on it!" 

As  _commanded_ , Dante picked up with the pace, pushing his cock deep into his sibling and held him firmly, their chests basically glued against each other, as so as with Vergil's genitals which rub against Dante's torso at every slight movement. Dante gets rougher the closer he is to climax. Vergil clawed at Dante's back again, a sign he too is about to come. With one last thrust, Dante rammed his whole length into his brother, filling him with thick, hot liquid deep inside Vergil who threw his head back and came almost at the same moment. His second orgasm rocking through him, splattering both their stomach with his own seeds.  

In exhaustion, Dante slowly pulls his cock out of his sibling. White juices could be seen visibly dripping from the asshole. Dante allows himself to crash back-first to the ground, with his brother lays atop him still. Both half-demons were a panting mass as they cling onto each other still. Dante looked down at his twin whose hair was down and all over his face. He stretched his hand out and brushes those hairs back up to their usual trademark style. The older spares him a questioning glance. 

"Just want to see your beautiful face," He said. Vergil scoffed and turned his head to the other side, weakly murmuring  _'Narcissist'_  at the younger. Dante paused for a second before erupting into a burst of laughter. Of course, they are twins after all, practically share the same face, hence those remarks. 

"Stopー stop. laughing!" He protested with a grunt. His body's all sore after all the adrenaline-fused fight, sex, and twice of orgasms; and the body he rested atop on is shaking terribly from all those laughter. "Actually, just,  _stop breathing_ , and let me rest!!" 

"My bad!" Dante giggles at his brother's sarcasm, trying to hold his laughter but no avail. A spectral sword appears out of nowhere and stabs onto his forehead for the second time today.  _"Ouch..."_

Well, at least the laughter ceased. 

Dante breathed out a soft, tired sigh, the blue sword on his forehead has slowly dissolved into thin air, and he stares at the stars above again. He gently circles his arms around his older sibling, holding him intimately and closes his eyes. Vergil spares him yet another side glance before he too closes his eyes, snuggling to his brother to rest...   


* * *

  
"Hello, lovebirds," Lady said as the twins enter the shop ー comfortably sits on Dante's favorite seat behind the desk, lazily waving at them from her position. Vergil frowned at her remarks while Dante merely snorted in amusement. 

"Anything happened while we're out?" Dante asked while approaching his favorite desk. 

"Well, nothing's broken," she said, gesturing her arm to the side. "Too bad though, I'd love to increase your debt over the reforming of your shop." 

  
"Not this time, m'Lady!" Dante mused, playfully bowing at her.

"The kid's here last week," Lady added, "But obediently ー and poutingly ー went home once he learned neither of you was home." She gracefully rose to her feet and pats Dante on the back, "I'll still charge you over my service in taking care of the shop for two weeks while you guys are out for the yearly  _'honeymoon'_  though!" She added without stopping her steps, walked passed Vergil, and then turned around once she's by the door. "You guys should take a shower, like, seriously," before waving them a good-bye and disappearings behind the double door.    
 

At her statement, Vergil's eyes twitch and he instantly carries his arm against his nose to smells it. Humans couldn't smell their rut (plus, it's not the mating season anymore), so when Lady claimed they are stinks, then they must be. Can't help it for they have been spending their days out in the open for two whole weeks, yet it hurts his pride when she said it like that. 

"Can't get away from her debt, eh?" Dante chuckled, resting his hands on the waist. Her comment about them being smelly doesn't seem to enter his mind at all. Vergil crossed his arms and rolled his eyes away. 

Another awkward silence fell between them now they are alone again. Both simply stand there, frozen in their spot while surrounded by gentle sunlight shining through the windows. Neither is looking at the other. Dante spaced out at the stairs leading to the second floor, while Vergil's gaze was toward the wooden floor in the far corner and opposite from the stairs. Quietly absorbing the tranquility and warmth offered by the surrounding atmosphere. Life couldn't be any peaceful at this very moment.

Dante's gaze slowly returned his brother. Pondering his option for a while before he opened his mouth again. 

"...Vergil," Dante softly said, breaking the silence as he approached his twin, stretching his hand out to him, "Welcome home..." 

The older raised an eyebrow and his heart skipped a bit, didn't expect such a gesture coming from Dante. He stares at Dante's offered palm hand skeptically, but the latter seems to refuse to budge until he got what he wants. Vergil's expression slightly softens, shoulders dropped in relaxation and breathed out a sigh through a nose. A small albeit cocky smile formed on the corner of his lips as he marched forward, pushing Dante's hand away with a light smack. He took a moment of pause as their opposite shoulders practically touching each other at how close the two stand side by side. 

 _"...I'm home."_  He murmured, almost an inaudible whisper, and quickly proceeds toward his favorite roosting spot; the couch. 

Dante blinked and turned his head to look at him. A wide smile formed on his face, pleased to know his brother has accepted the Devil May Cry as his home to returns to. He studies the older closely; restlessly sits on the couch, keep shifting his crossed legs. It was obvious he's trying to avoid eye contact with him the best he could while his face flushes light pink. 

A mischievous grin soon took a form in Dante's face then, "I'm telling Nero and the girls you're blushing like aー" 

  
  
Later that day, when Trish returned home to the Devil May Cry, immediately entered her sight was Dante being face-down in the middle of the first floor of the shop, impaled with multiple spectral swords; obviously, belong to none other but Vergil's. She approached the downed form, gently pokes at the demon slayer with a foot, earning a slight groan, then a weak snore follows after. Well, he's not dead for sure and merely taking a nap despite the ridiculous condition he's in. Trish then directs her eyes to the other twin who's lounging on the couch; freshly showered and calmly reading a book as if nothing happened. The moment his eyes left the reading material and locked with Trish's, he slightly flinched from her glares. She's not even angry, per se, simply demanding an explanation from him in silence.   
 

"What?" Vergil huffed like a kid in self-defense. Having a similar look with the twins' very own mother proved to be useful for Trish at times like this. "He's the reason we can't have nice thing!!"

   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Got distracted from the AU again whoops... OTL
> 
>    
> Last but not least, guess who should be packing for 3-weeks trip but spent time writing this instead? 8D;;;;


End file.
